


Love is never ever simple

by fourlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blunt, Drabble, Lots of song references, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, based on Clouds, idk - Freeform, louis - Freeform, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlarry/pseuds/fourlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short shot that is based on Clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is never ever simple

"Fucking hell." Louis mumbles as he takes another hit at the joint. He's been sat in his living room for hours smoking up the place, but still feeling quite lonely. He had decided to light one up after he'd gotten home from work, Liam yet again declining the offer to join him saying 'I don't smoke that kind of stuff Tommo and I don't want to get caught by the missus.' 

Louis cursed him, calling him a pussy in his clouded head. His eyes had this hazed over look and his mind was fogged over with pointless profanity. He unfortunately got to the end of the blunt, that being the last but he didn't think his head could take it anymore in all honesty. 

He got off the couch, thinking he could walk in a straight line but faulting when he nearly tripped over the side table. Thankfully the lamp didn't fall off it or else his mother would surely throw a fit.

He stumbled again at his second attempt, this time just letting himself fall over like an intoxicated fool.

"Harry." He moaned, wishing the lad was here with his crackling jokes and words of stupidity. He grew sad at the thought of him, the boy always being the reason why his head was clouded (high or not).

He closed his eyes hoping sleep would wear off the high, fatigue helping him slip almost unconscious. Whilst lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard his front door open and close or the feet shuffling across the hard wood floor.

"Louis? Lou are you alright?" A concerned Harry stood in front of him, eyes furrowed in worry and curiosity. His foot lightly kicked Louis just to see if the man was dead or not. He sighed when the only response he got was an irritated whine.

"Can you walk?" He tried again, once again getting a moan as an answer. 

Harry set down his phone and keys, and crouched down beside Louis. His arms scooped Louis up, and carried him to his room. Harry's eyes met with Louis still slightly hazy ones, a small smile of adoration appearing on Harry's lips. 

"Why are you so cute when your high?" He mumbled to himself, Louis catching the comment and responding with a sly smile. Harry looked away with reddened cheeks, opening the door to Louis' bedroom.

"I know, but why are you as glorious as the moon?" He asked cheekily, ignoring the headache that was starting to come.

Harry set him down on his bed, sitting on the edge of it facing Louis." I'm surprised even you managed to conjure up something so Shakespeare Lou." Louis rolled his eyes, the smile still bright on his face, shining almost like the sun. Harry admired that about him. 

"Well the high is still somewhat there, still I'm feeling like I'm on cloud 9."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing Louis was surely not a poet and really needed sleep. He made him get under the covers, tucking him in like a mother would do. But he had non-motherly thoughts for him, tucking his hair away from his eyes while the blue hues stared up at the ceiling distractedly. 

"Harry..."

"Mm?"

"Can... Can you stay here- ya know, just for tonight?" Louis asked shyly, the confidence streak from the joint now finally wearing off. Louis closed his eyes, and sighed when he felt the bed dip behind him, an arm then lazily thrown around him.

"You didn't have to ask Lou." Harry whispered in his ear. Louis shivered, feeling the effects of being so close to the boy, but no longer caring. He snuggled into the warmth of Harry's chest, sighing in relief as for once he can get a good night sleep.

Harry tightened his hold around his waist, almost protectively, and let slumber take over him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> First little drabble thing that I've ever posted don't judge me, at least it's larry.


End file.
